borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Things people should know
Note: if ANY of the folowing upsets you in any way shape or form please remember you don't need to respond like most games you can play online this game does have roles while your playing online offline its just player 1 and player 2. Host:this person has the most roles 1) he/she leads the rest of the team they don't lead him(helping the host get to were he/she is sopost to go is one thing) 2) he/she gets to pick the who(as in who they go after) what(as in what they do there when(as in the order of which they do it) and why(as in why their there) 3)he/she is the main person that can invite all others must ask before hand out of respect 4)he/she is the only one tht can boot/kick people so try not to piss the host off Those that join: for the most part your have atleast one role but if you are higher then the intire team you get one more role 1) if your close to the level of the host your only role is to help the host by staying by/with him/her 2)if your higher or at the max level that you can reach 58(if you don't have secrete armory of gen. knoxxs)69(if you have secrete armory of gen.knoxxs) then your additional role is killing anything higher then the intire team aslong as it ain't a type of boss(the types of bosses are mini boss,stage boss&main boss) p.s. im not trying to tell people how to play their game. unlike some of you when i unlock fast ravel i use that instead of walking or driving well atleast for the most part i also do all the missions in my misson log that way i don't have to back track to much and if you do it that way you will find out you will only back track if nessacry as in if you have new quest at that place. the things that piss me off is when someone keeps trying to duel me after i've bested them in a duel i don't mind if they kill me in a duel then let me kill them in a duel.besides with all the modded whatevers floating around dueling online is highly over rated i my self would of added a character or two instead of have dueling and arenas. other things that piss me off is when people do nothing but glitches when there sopost to be moving on through the game besides theres plenty of time to do that after you beat the game. the only gliches that i like is the grenade jump glitch(only cause you don't have to duel in order to do it) and any of the none dueling glitches. yes i know i said i hate it when people do nothing but glitches but i was refuring to the ones you need to duel in order to do them. i have no problem with people modding but if all there only gonna use is amodded weapon or class mod then we have a problem if it's the host i can't do anything about it but i can do something if it ain't like let the host know so n' so is useing some modded thing.and yeah i have all the liget class mod names written down and who is sopost to use them. also some people have weapons that can curupte your character one of them will do it if the person shoots you 100 times another one i recently found out about will do it if the person shoots you in the face even if its once. i do know there are class mods out there that will curupte your file and weapons too i got two snipers that if i enter the game with one of the in my quick keys it will curupte a save file not mine though but if it does i got back ups of my character. if i do join your game i'm only there for suport not to ruin your fun. signed Athanny Eodorethay Olmeshay